


One Last Time

by chimeraking



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e10 Status Asthmaticus, F/M, Limbo, Major Spoilers, Scallison, Spoilers, scira - Freeform, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeraking/pseuds/chimeraking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Status Asthmaticus: Spoilers</p><p> </p><p>Takes place during the 15 minutes Scott Mccall was killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time

Scott shook his head, looking around as he blinked; once, twice before he questioned himself. Why was he in the woods? All he could remember was fighting Liam, then listening to Theo rant and rave, watching him get angrier before stabbing him through his heart. 

He suddenly came to the conclusion. “I’m dead…” he said softly. 

“Maybe, or maybe you’re just holding on.” said a voice, ever so sweet. He recognized it immediately; one he never though he’d hear again.

“Allison…” he said before turning his head; there before him stood his first love. She looked the same as the night she died, he shook his head; if he could truly think right now he knew images, flashbacks of that night would be pouring into his head. 

“Sucks, doesn’t it?” she asked giving him a small nod. “But you’re not dead, not yet.” Allison gave him a small smile as she walked towards him, giving him a friendly hug. “I’m not sure, how much time we have. A lot, a little, who knows; but we shouldn’t waste it.”

He nodded, speechless for a moment. “I messed up; I trusted Theo and he killed me.”

“You’re just as much of a human, as you are werewolf. You’re going to make mistakes Scott, but you need to fix it. And you will.” she said, her voice filled with confidence; even in death she had faith in him. 

Scott gave a slow nod, but he could feel himself slowly breathing faster and Allison gave him a small nod. “Someone’s trying to bring you back.” she said. “So, tell me about my dad, about Isaac, about you and your girlfriend, about Lydia, about Stiles.” she said, her tone quickening. 

“Your dad is fine, he misses you, we all do.” he said, talking faster; a smile brought to his face for the first time in a while, he missed talking to her. 

“Kira’s great, Baddass, awkward, adorable, I really wish you two could have had more time to talk; you’d have loved learning about Kitsunes and sword fighting. Not, that you needed any help” he said, a small blush appearing on his face. 

Allison smiled, a small giggle escaped her lips. “Lydia? Isaac? Stiles?” she asked. 

“Lydia’s fine, I think. I haven’t seen her or Stiles; the whole pack’s been on edge and I don’t know where she is.” he said before Allison put a hand on his shoulder. 

“You’ll find her, and Stiles.” she said, giving him a small look; still wondering about Isaac.

“He took your death as rough as anyone; he went with your dad.” he said. “I think he’s in Paris right now.” he said. 

Allison nodded, a loud echo; Melissa’s voice coming in from the sky. 

“Scott! Roar!” is what they heard as Scott started to breath faster. 

“Time’s up.” said Allison before smiling. “I’ll see you soon, but; not too soon. Okay?” she asked. 

“W-wait, time can’t be up…I want to tell you about Liam, I’ve got a Beta now; a bitten Beta. And, My dad, he’s back; kind of. He’s trying, and Malia, she’s in the pack now.” he said, talking faster as he started to fade. 

Allison smiled. “Go Scott, you can’t stay here. You don’t belong, not yet. But when you get back, kick Theo’s ass, for me, for Lydia, for your pack.”

“I’m not sure I have one anymore.” 

“You do, trust me; One last time.” she smiled before Scott snapped awake, his eyes shooting red.

He roared, louder than he had in a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you Enjoyed!
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr at [Castielpimpofthelord](http://castielpimpofthelord.co.vu/)


End file.
